A conventional input device has been known that detects the input position and pressing force of a user's finger at the time of pressing using a resistive touchscreen panel, and that also vibrates the touchscreen panel. (See, for example, Patent Document 1.) While detecting the input position and the pressing force with a voltage measurement circuit, this input device applies vibrations to a user with a vibration motor.